Coma
by DonutRain00
Summary: After a Mission gone wrong Natasha is in a coma. Post-Movie-Verse, Clintasha, Bad summary, One Shot. Rated T for minor swearing. Up for adoption, details in side.
1. Chapter 1

**Coma**

**A/N: Little one Shot I came up with. Will continue IF I get fifteen reviews… So Review!**

_Darkness. All I see is darkness. I can't hear anything. I can't feel anything. I can't move. What the hell is wrong with me? Am I dead or what? I feel dead and let's not leave out the massive headache I have. I have no idea where I am, I have no idea if I'm dead or alive. I can't even remember why I'm stuck wherever I am._

* * *

**It's all my fault. I could of saved her and now Natasha Romanoff lays lifelessly in a hospital with multiple machines keeping her alive. She probably will hate me when she wakes up. "Hey Nat, um I wanted to say this when you were awake but I don't know when you will be awake, so here goes nothing. I love you. I just wanted you to know in case you don't wake up."**

* * *

'_I heard you Clint.' I tried to say but my own body won't let me. I hate this so much! I just want to open my eyes and see him. I don't care if I die right after I see him. I just want to see Clint's face one more time._

* * *

**I just want to see her beautiful green eyes. Is that two freaking much to ask for? "Why don't you stretch your legs for a little?" I hear Steve ask. "Leave the room and risk Natasha waking up and I'm not there? Yeah Right." I answer not looking away from Natasha. Grabbing her hand, I whisper "I'll never leave you, if you don't leave me." Then I kiss her hand and gently put it down.**

* * *

_I swear I just felt someone kiss my hand. When I wake up I might just kill over did. "I'll never leave you, if you don't leave me." Someone said then bam I felt the person kiss my hand. They might as well be dead already._

* * *

**Three Freaking months without Natasha. Three Freaking Months without her laugh. Three months without her sparkling green eyes. Three months without her smile. Three months without her voice. Three months without my love.**

* * *

_I'm tired. Really tired and sick of the cloud of blackness that surrounds me. Maybe I'll just close my eyes and take a short nap. My eyes are about to shut when I hear Clint say "We had a promise Romanoff and you're not one to break promises are you Tasha?" God only he would taunt someone who was about to die._

* * *

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppp. What the hell is that noise? I think as I open my eyes only to see Natasha's heart monitor making the noise. Fuck, She was dying. "Crap, Damn, Fuck, Hell, Shit" I mutter as the doctors run in. "Agent Romanoff is gone Agent Barton. My apologies for you loss." The doctor says leaving** **the god forsaken room. "We had a promise Romanoff and you're not one to break promises are you Tasha?" I say as I make my way out of the room. Behind me I hear coughing, and someone say "Dead girls can't make promises." I jerk my head back and see Nat there, awake. Finally.**

The End

**A/N: Again will continue if I get fifteen reviews. So Review!**


	2. Not a Chapter

So I may or may not make a extended addition of this but I'm not sure and also I'm working on a new story it's also Clintasha but it needs a better name. I'll put the one summary below. Also I'll have a poll to on if I should make Coma: Extended Version... So Vote.

I want to thank all the reviewers and people who followed and Favorited this. And some of the guests were saying about finding a link for this? Where did you guys find the link? I must know!

Also, I'm working on a sequal for this called _Girl Like Me. _It's a songfic to the song _Girl Like Me_ by Miranda Lambert. So listen to the song tell if I should post it or not and how many chapters you want it to be. That Also means I won't continue this but hey you people get a sequal! AND maybe a extended edition so no complaining!

Bye!

DonutRain00

P.S. It will rain donuts one day!


	3. ContestAdoption forof the story

Since a lot of you people have been complaining that I didn't continue this, which I don't have the time to do, I decided to have a little contest. Who every wins can continue this, make a sequel, I don't care.

What you're going to do is fill this form out:

How many stories have you written?:

Typical rating you write for:

Do you plan to make a sequel or continue you it?:

Then your going to write a chapter for the extended edition or sequel.

In short: This is up for adoption and I'm just being really picky about who continues this or makes a sequel.

Once you are down with it all PM the form and chapter

-DonutRain00

PS if you continue the story you can't have a time jump, but with the sequel you can. And what link do you people keep talking about!


End file.
